Stealth run
A Stealth run is typically conducted with only Rogues and/or Druids in the party. The idea is to stay in Stealth, sneaking through the entire instance to the target Boss, kill the objective(s), then re-stealth and sneak back outside. Stealth runs are also used often for professions including Mining and Herbalism in instances such as Blackrock Depths for and The Steamvault for . * Note that "skull" type bosses scale with your level. In recent patches, these have all become more difficult. Tips and Tricks * may come in handy to increase stealth level for 1 minute. * If you have it, Shadow Step can be a good way to get around faster. * It may be useful to Sap mobs to get by some areas without aggroing. Soloable Bosses (lvl 70) ;Hellfire Ramparts (normal) * Watchkeeper Gargolmar - High Difficulty - feral druid. He and his adds hit quite hard in melee for their level. DPS gear with tanking ring, cloak and trinkets equipped are highly recommended and you will require at least full enchanted level 70 blues for this. Begin the fight by using Barkskin, pulling one of the adds with Moonfire then going bear. Make sure to be prepared to interrupt heals by using Bash and Feral Charge. If you get crit a few times too much or are not dodging any incoming hits, you will probably die anyway since you cannot reliably heal yourself. * Omor the Unscarred - Medium Difficulty - feral druid. Make sure to kill adds asap when they spawn. * Vazruden & Nazan - High Difficulty - feral druid. Either go full cat DPS gear, or stack stamina/fire resist for a longer but safer fight. A previous strategy involving pulling guards back up the ramp to glitch Vazruden has been fixed and no longer works. This fight can be done the usual way but keeps you on your toes. Fire damage spikes from Nazan are your biggest issue, so be prepared to shift out and heal yourself quickly. With T4+ gear it's a fairly simple fight. ;Blood Furnace (normal) * The Maker - Low/Medium Difficulty - feral druid. This is a simple spank/tank fight in bear form. The most difficult and annoying aspect of this fight and the one which follows it, is clearing enough room to fight in. The Shadowmoon Technician mob in particular can be difficult when you get a pull of 2 or 3. * Broggok - Low/Medium Difficulty - feral druid. Again, the most difficult part of this boss is not the boss itself, but the trash that must be cleared in the room, and to a lesser extent the 4 waves of trash which come when the event is started. Move out of poison clouds when he casts them underneath his feet periodically. * Keli'dan the Breaker - Low/Medium Difficulty - feral druid. The 5 warlocks are easily dispatched. The only aspect of this encounter which raises difficulty to Medium is the shadow bolts Keli'dan will cast at you, which are amplified by the Mark of Shadow debuff his warlocks can give you. Other than that, a trivial fight for any feral in T4+. Pre TBC instances ;Blackrock Depths * L70 Feral Druid - no trouble soloing all of BRD. * L70 Combat Rogue - no trouble soloing all of BRD, except Bael'Gar who seems to do quite some fire damage still. Stealth Bosses (lvl 70) ;Sethekk Halls (heroic and normal) Note: Since 2.1 you need one Rogue to kite Darkweaver Syth to one edge of his room to let the Druid sprint/dash through. * Talon King Ikiss - 3 Chars minimum (1 Druid + 2 Rogues) Drops Shoulderpads of Assassination, which is great for both feral druid and rogues. 2 rogues is preferred to use distract guards at doorways to each side so the Druids can get through ;Slave Pens (heroic and normal) Note: Can be 4 manned but strongely recommended to do with 5. There are three groups of stealth-detecting Defenders in this instance. They hit extremely hard in melee so you will need a well-geared tank (who ideally should be crit immune and have at least 12k HP). 2 healers or 2 tanks (one per mob) is recommended for these, a balance druid can offheal fine. The first group before Mennu must be killed, the second group patrolling after Mennu must be killed unless you jump off the bridge, the third group patrolling between Rokmar and Quagmirran can and should be avoided with proper timing. * Mennu the Betrayer - Easy fight, can be safely pulled from the stairs without clearing any trash. Make sure that he is tanked away from ranged to avoid ranged taking damage from the Fire Nova totem. * Rokmar the Crackler - Medium difficulty, healer needs to stay at max range to avoid the Ensnaring Moss. * Quagmirran - Medium difficulty. Has an extremely huge aggro range but it is possible to unstealth between the last group of trash and him. 2 healers recommended, if not available bandages should be used after a poison bolt volley. ;Underbog (heroic and normal) Note: Pretty much requires 5 people, 1 resto druid + 1 feral druid + 3 dps. This instance is extremely difficult to get around in due to all the patrols. Sneaking Potions are cheap and may help. * Hungarfen - Easy fight. While it is possible to get there without killing Bog Giants you will need all the space you can get to move around in. * Ghaz'an - Moderately difficult since it is not possible to pull him back safely. People need to avoid being thrown into the water, make use of the pillar. * Tunnel between Ghaz'an and Swamplord Musel'ek - Getting around in here is probably the hardest part of the instance. Sneaking Potions will be a great help here. In addition, make sure to mark the patrols. Dash / Sprint helps a lot with getting through the last two groups before Swamplord. * Swamplord Musel'ek - Easy fight, make sure to stand against the walls to avoid being knocked into trash. * Bog Overlord - Should be done after Musel'ek. The first one should be fought where Swamplord Musel'ek stands. * The Black Stalker - Easy on normal mode, hard on heroic mode. Needs to be nuked down fast or the adds will overwhelm you. ;UBRS Note: You could kill all Bosses with (2 Druids and 1 Rogue). The only tricky fight was The Beast and General Drakkisath. Our "heal" Druid was balance specced and done some damage too, Killed all Bosses in first try. * Pyroguard Emberseer - Easy fight you need 3 people to summon * Solakar Flamewreath - Easy * Goraluk Anvilcrack - Easy * Gyth & Rend Blackhand - Medium * The Beast - Difficult, because you are always in fear and most time cant do anything except run. * General Drakkisath - Difficult fight. First you should kill all Groups after the Bridge. After that your Tank should have some Fire resistance gear on. Tank should gain aggro of General Drakkisath and his guards. Focus tanking and killing the guards first, rogues should use Blade Flurry here. Only the Debuff is Conflagration, but it is manageable. Soloable Bosses (level 60) A lvl 60 rogue or druid can often solo these. ;Blackrock Depths * Lord Roccor - Medium difficulty for 1 rogue or 1 feral/restoration druid * Plugger Spazzring - Medium difficulty for 1 rogue * Lord Incendius - Hard difficulty; will have to be a sword rogue due to stun immunity. ;Maraudon * Razorlash - Easy for 1 rogue * Celebras the Cursed - Medium difficulty for 1 rogue * Rotgrip - Medium Difficulty for 1 rogue * Princess Theradras - Extremely difficult for 1 rogue Stealth Bosses (level 60) * Lord Incendius in BRD ** Easily done with 1 rogue + 1 druid. Due to a debuff Incendius gives, Fire Resistance gear is near useless. * Lethtendris in Dire Maul East ** Difficult with 1 rogue, doable with 1 druid and 1 rogue. * Mother Smolderweb in LBRS ** Difficult with 1 druid, doable with 1 druid and 1 rogue. * Mor Grayhoof (and War Master Voone) in LBRS ** Difficult with 3 druids, doable with 2 druids and 1 rogue. * Shadow Hunter Vosh'gajin in LBRS ** Requires minimum 2 well geared rogues and 1 druid. Vosh'gajin and her 2 priests frog melee attackers and go after the healer. Stuns should be used where possible to prevent frogging. A fast run of Vosh'gajin can take as little as 15-20 minutes. * Halycon in LBRS ** Extremely do-able with evasion rogue tanks, preparation recommended but not necessary, druids and rogues can go back into stealth before Halycon's mate shows up. The only difficulty may be clearing the non-elite dogs without aggroing Halycon. You can try to kill the elite outsides to have a place to pull, but then you must avoid the patrol. * Morphaz in Sunken Temple ** Very tough for a single rogue, even fully buffed at level 60. Morphaz has a bigger and stronger friend named Hazzas and can't be pulled separately. He's also immune to poisons and stuns. He's fairly easy with two 54+ rogues; take him down fast and then Vanish if necessary. After Hazzas leaves you can loot Morphaz. (This is a fast way to get the for rogues that have picked up the quest.) Buffing with a is highly recommended. * Razorlash in Maraudon ** Difficult with 1 rogue or druid, until greater gear is obtained. Easily Doable (level 60), no matter the combination. * Princess Theradras in Maraudon ** Extremely difficult to solo as a 60 rogue (/w 8/8 T2). If you intend to solo this boss, use as much self healing items as possible ( , , Lifestealing, Crusader). also help with Dust Cloud. Fight becomes very easy with a Druid healer. * Plugger Spazzring in Blackrock Depths bar. ** Requires Shadowforge key or high level lockpicking by a rogue. Buy beer from Plugger, stand by Dark Iron faction guy, place a beer at your feet. Kill the bar patrons when they come and drink it until plugger stands alone. Shadow and Fire protection potions makes it easy. * Pusillin in Dire Maul. ** Difficult as a rogue or a druid - stealth naked, talk to Pusillin 4 times (and die almost certainly each time). Then he will run upstairs to a platform, where you can talk to him the 5th time (run away quickly). You will be followed by 5 little imps, which you can mill down one by one until (prepare to die once unless you're a really big bear). If you can get him alone, he's a mean fire damage guy, wear FR gear and take a potion. He drops . Other Stealth Runs * Mining Dark Iron: Blackrock Depths Dark Iron stealth mining guide - Close to impossible after patch 2.1.0 due to mining aggro. * Underbog Sporeggar reputation farming: ** *** Repeatable for Sporeggar reputation. ** * Scholomance: Scholomance stealth run. * for Molten Core attunement info. * 2nd/3rd Fragment Attunement. * Stealth Chests. * The Steamvault for Ancient Lichen. * Zul'Gurub rep farming - Zulian Crocolisk groups near water drop Coins and Bijous which can be turned in for rep, particularly helpful to Enchanters interested in Brilliant Mana Oil or Brilliant Wizard Oil recipes. Interesting info on Lethendris & Incendius : http://www.roguespot.com/guides/AMR1.htm Category:Guides Category:Druids Category:Rogues